Neurophysiological factors in hyperkinetic children are being studied with averaged visual evoked potential (AVEP) methods. Preliminary findings suggest that hyperkinetics show differences from controls in the amplitude and amplitude-intensity slope of a particular component of the AVEP and that these differences are reduced (normalized) by treatment with dextroamphetamine. Continuing work is intended to replicate and extend these findings.